


Мягкость

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Еще одна история про побочные эффекты ДНК тихоходки.





	Мягкость

— Пол, расскажи мне, что случилось. — Хью мягко проводит по его руке, Пол сжимает в пальцах пижаму сильнее. Он все ещё в униформе, только ворот широко расстегнут.

— Ничего не случилось. — Между бровей обозначается морщинка. Хью знает все эти маленькие признаки лжи наизусть.

— Ты стал хуже есть.

Пол отмахивается и садится назад на кровать, так и не дойдя до ванной. Мятый ком пижамы отправляется куда-то к изголовью.

— Ты же сам знаешь, сколько навалилось работы. Бывает, не лезет, бывает, нет времени.

— Но на тренировки часами в спортзале время ты находишь. — Хью обеспокоенно хмурится, садясь рядом. — А режим нагрузок для тебя, между прочим, получается критический.

— И как ты успеваешь это все отслеживать! — В попытке занять руки Пол недовольно тянет застежку форменки то вниз, то вверх, пока не прищемляет кожу на шее.

— Вообще-то, — Хью наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать расцветающую красным кожу, и чувствует вибрацию от тихого смешка, вырвавшегося из горла Пола. Эта старая глупая игра «поцелуй, где болит» работала каждый раз. Хью продолжает: — В твои коннекторы встроены датчики контроля физического состояния, и — сюрприз — они работают не только во время прыжков.

Пол закатывает глаза:

— Как я мог сомневаться.

Он все же стаскивает форменную куртку, и отправляет ее небрежно висеть на стуле. Она новая и на размер больше чем предыдущая, безнадежно испорченная в лаборатории пару дней назад.

Хью, конечно, понимает, что происходит, но пока не понимает, почему. За то время, что они вместе, у Пола случались скачки в весе, но это никогда не было поводом для самоистязаний.

— Пол, — Хью поглаживает его по устало ссутулившейся спине, спускаясь ниже. Футболка задралась, обнажив полоску бледной кожи, Пол немного расслабляется и Хью продолжает, поглаживая бок, собирающийся в мягкие складки, — Это просто небольшие изменения веса, ничего критичного. Я изучаю твои показания каждый день. В сложившейся ситуации такой побочный эффект ДНК тихоходки совсем не страшный. — Хью ощущает, как Пол напрягается под его рукой.

— Ничего критичного, говоришь. — Пол вскакивает и начинает мерять шагами комнату. — Меня беспокоит не толщина моих боков, черт бы с ними, а то, что я ничего не контролирую. Даже такую простую вещь. Как будто процесс неизвестных изменений запущен необратимо, — он взлохмачивает волосы. — И ведь так и есть. Эта новая возможность путешествовать по мицелиевой сети — я не могу описать, какая бездна познания передо мной открылась, это невероятно, это то, чего я всегда хотел, но… — он останавливается и добавляет почти шепотом: — мне страшно.

Хью встает и притягивает его в объятия. Пол роняет ему голову на плечо, и отчаянность, с которой он обнимает его в ответ, заставляет сердце сжаться.

— Мне страшно, — добавляет Пол, — что рядом с тобой скоро будет монстр. Совсем не похожий на меня.

Хью отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и обхватывает лицо ладонями, когда тот отводит взгляд.

— Пол, хороший мой, пожалуйста, услышь меня. Ты никогда не будешь для меня монстром, что бы ни случилось. Для этого, поверь мне, нет никаких предпосылок, но даже если ты покроешься чешуей или отрастишь когти как у Риппер, да что угодно, я буду рядом. Я буду любить тебя, человека, тихоходку, как бы ты ни изменился, для меня ты — это ты.

Пол всхлипывает и Хью целует его в висок, в щеку, в губы. Пол улыбается в поцелуй:

— Люблю тебя.

— И завтра не пропустишь завтрак.

Пол мотает головой и целует его в шею.

— Не пропущу.

— И обед.

— Какие у вас большие запросы, мой дорогой доктор.

Хью смеется, ему определенно нравится эта перемена настроения супруга.

Хью знает, они справятся.


End file.
